


To Sleep or to Stay? (That is the Question)

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [25]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (as usual in my writing), (can be read as platonic or romantic or whatever you please), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Communication, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Tired Crowley (Good Omens), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Crowley wants to sleep. But he doesn't want to leave the bookshop (and Aziraphale) in order to sleep. If only there were some obvious solution to this dilemma...Ineffable Flufftober, Day 22. Prompt: "Do You Trust Me?"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	To Sleep or to Stay? (That is the Question)

**Author's Note:**

> My first idea for this prompt ended up over a thousand words long, so I wrote this instead. I've posted the product of that first effort as a separate story under my main pseud, however, so if you'd like to read that, see [Turning One's Back to the Adversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158246).

Crowley is tired.

It was bound to happen eventually. Evil in general may not sleep, but habits aren’t easily broken.

Crowley developed this particular habit when he was bored and unhappy. Now, he’s neither.

Still tired. Bless it.

 _You don’t need sleep,_ Crowley reminds himself.

He yawns.

“Is something wrong?” Aziraphale calls from the kitchenette.

“Nah.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Crowley stifles another yawn. “Tired.”

“Would sleeping help?”

“Probably. Don’t want to.”

“Why not? If you’d feel better…”

“Don’t want to leave,” Crowley admits, then grimaces. “Urk.”

“ _Oh_. That’s…” Aziraphale emerges from the kitchenette. “Crowley?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you… trust me?”

There’s something wistful there. Crowley is too tired to parse it, but the question feels important.

The answer is easy. Aziraphale is the _only_ sentient being[1] Crowley trusts. He’d trust Aziraphale with his life. Has done so, more than once. Tries to be trustworthy in return.

So… “Duh,” Crowley replies.

An intake of breath. “Crowley?”

“Yeah?”

“Then… what if you stayed? You could sleep here, on the sofa. Or miracle a bed, or… anything you want. If you’d like.”

 _Sleep_. And _stay._

“Guess I could,” Crowley says, failing to sound casual.

Aziraphale beams. Crowley yawns, and doesn’t stifle it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 With the exception of the Bentley.[return to text]
> 
> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
